Into the Maze
by sandersonsister
Summary: Marie didn't want to go into the maze. Yet somehow, here she is, with no idea who she is and no memories. Well, she does have one. But, why can she remember something about her past and no one else can? And why is she the only girl here?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know there are a lot of stories out there like this one, but I hope this is slightly different and you enjoy it! Just so you know, this will be a mixture between the book and movie – there are things I like better about each. Please let me know what you think! Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta reader, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner. The only thing I own is Marie.

I was scheduled for the swipe in two days. Two days and life as I knew it would come to an end. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to join the tests. Hell, if it wasn't for a certain person, I would have tried to escape a long time ago. But I couldn't leave him.

Even if, technically, I now would be.

I wouldn't remember him anyway. Wouldn't it be better for me to get out now, with my memories intact, instead of letting them wipe me clean and place me in that hell? It was bad enough I had to watch people I cared about go through that day by day, not knowing who they were, fighting to survive. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to forget them.

When it started, they picked the twenty that they knew weren't completely loyal to their cause. The ones that had caused problems, the ones that wanted out. We all knew what they were trying to do, but was it really worth it?

They split them up, boys and girls, and shoved them into the first trial. The maze. Group A and Group B. Then, they watched them. We watched them. Watched as both groups built a sort of system, watched as they began to die.

Then others started to be taken. Those that spoke out about the treatment of the people inside. The ones that wanted to fight against it. They got two days warning. Some of them had tried to escape.

They never made it.

I had never thought it was right, but I hid it as long as possible. If they found out, they would separate us. He would stay here and I would be sent into the maze with the other girls and I would never see him again. Even if I managed to finish the first trial, I wouldn't know who he was. Essentially, I would be dead.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand watching them die. People who had been my friends, people I cared about. Dying, one after another. I knew I would get caught. I knew what was going to happen to me, but I had to do it.

So many of them died because of those things. Horrible deaths. Painful deaths. Deaths that could be avoided. Yes, the medicine would make them recover at least some of their memories, but it was better than watching them die. So, when I was loading the supplies to send up to Group B and the scientists were getting the newest "greenie" ready, I hid a box of serum underneath a few of the requested blankets with a note. Try this.

It didn't take long for the boys to figure out what it was for. It took an even shorter time for WICKED to realize who had given it to them. They had been furious with me and confined me to my room. He hadn't said a word, merely walked into my room after I had been there for a few days and wrapped me in his arms. He had stayed with me a few hours before having to leave before lights out. I hadn't seen him since.

I had to leave. I couldn't go through that. Call me a coward, or weak, or whatever else you want, but I would not willingly put myself through that hell. They didn't know about the loose vent that would lead me to Teresa's room. I just had to wait until lights out, go through the vent, and walk out Teresa's door. Then I could make my way to the control room. After watching the "subjects" as they called them on the monitors for almost two years, I knew my chances outside of the facility were probably better than in that maze. The maze he had helped to build. The maze I had helped to build.

If I could get to Denver, I would be safe. I just had to make it there. At least I knew I was immune. Not that it would stop me from being torn to pieces. I wasn't sure which death would be more painful, actually.

With those thoughts in mind, I slid a packed bag out from where I had hidden it under the bed and stuck to the mattress. It had been packed for months. A flashlight, a change of clothes, food, water, a knife. Just a few things I could carry so I could get out of here. After I watched Nick die and Newt jump, I had thought about leaving. Knowing Newt, who had been one of my closest friends and nicest person I had ever met, would rather die than be there, I had decided that if I was ever given my notice, I would leave. Whether he wanted me to or not. I had done all of this for him. I couldn't let myself be sent in there.

Two hours after lights out, I slowly unhooked the vent from under my bed and slowly made my way toward Teresa's room. She and I had loosened them when we were twelve, wanting to have "sleep overs". The guards hadn't allowed us when we asked, so we had made this our secret passage. We hadn't used them much lately, but I knew she wouldn't have blocked her end off. I hoped, anyway.

I pressed against her cover lightly, relieved when I felt it give. Slowly, I slid out from under her bed, wondering if I should bother to wake her before leaving. I didn't want to put her in that position, but she was my best friend. She had been here longer than anyone and we had clicked instantly the day I was brought in. She had shown me how to survive in this world. I would hate to leave without saying goodbye.

"What are you doing, Marie?" Teresa whispered from her bed, making me gasp and turn around quickly to face her. She was sitting up on her bed, squinting at me in the dark.  
I shook my head slowly, hoping she would understand. "I can't do it, T. I have to go."

Her mouth dropped open, "What about-"

"He'll be fine," I said, cutting her off as I began to move backward toward the door. "At least this way I'll still remember him. I can't lose that. Please, T. Let me go."

There was silence and my breath caught. Would she let me leave? Would she call a guard? Teresa had always been so loyal to the company… she believed in everything they were doing. But she was my best friend. She watched the monitors every day. She ran the maze. She knew I would die in there.

"Go," She finally said, throwing her blanket off of her. She wrapped me in a strong hug before lightly pushing me toward the door. "The guard won't be down this hall for another five minutes. Go now."

"I'll miss you, T," I said softly, slowly pulling open the door. "Tell him I'm sorry."

I slipped out into the hallway, heart pounding, and moved toward the control room. There should only be a few people on this time of night. I just needed to make my way past them and move into the director's office. Everyone that had been caught had tried to go through the front hall and out the main gate. But Director Paige had her own exit in case of emergencies. I could disable the alarm easily and move through the back. Then I would just have to make my way out the security exit.

I ducked into one of the supply closets as I heard footsteps coming toward me. There shouldn't have been a guard at this time! It must have been someone else.

I waited until the footsteps faded away and slowly pulled the door open. The hallway was clear once more. I let out a deep breath and slowly moved, keeping as close to the wall as I could and listening for anyone moving. Finally, I made it to the control room and peaked around the doorway.

I was right about the night shift being light. The only people working was one person at the main controls, monitoring the creatures and the maze's themselves, and two people watching the subjects. One for Camp A and one for Camp B.

It was laughingly easy to move around them into Director Paige's office. Obviously, no one was worried about someone trying to get in the main control room. They only worried about people trying to get out.

I slid a screwdriver out of my pocket and opened the control panel by the emergency exit quickly. Within minutes, the door slid open and I moved into the tunnel that would lead to the security exit.

Less than five minutes later, I was stepping out into the cool night air for the first time in ten years. My heart was pounding as I took a deep breath, letting the coolness fill me, as I carefully closed the door as quietly as possible so none of the guards would come around the side to investigate.

I had only taken three steps when strong arms clasped my arms to my body.

I let out a startled gasp as an amused voice spoke. "Well, I have to admit, it was very close. If it wasn't for the tip off, you probably would have made it."  
Jansen. Shit. "Let me go!" I snarled, trying to break out of his grasp.

He chuckled, holding my arms tighter to my sides, tightly enough that I had no doubt there would be bruises within a few minutes. "Unfortunately, that won't be happening. Take her to zone four."

Zone four. The swipe zone. They were going to do it early!

Jansen passed me off to two guards. One grasped my hands and held them behind my back while the other grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back toward the building. I pushed against them, trying to get away. I felt the coldness of metal as my hands were handcuffed. The guard then grabbed the back of my neck, making it impossible for me to thrash around. "Careful or I'll snap your neck," he chuckled.

We were barely inside the building when I saw her. She was standing there, still in her pajama's, with Ava Paige's arm wrapped around her shoulders. She stared at me with cold eyes, shaking her head like she was ashamed of me. "Wicked is good."

I stopped struggling, my brain fighting to comprehend. Teresa. She had turned me in. My best friend had turned me in. "Move along," Director Paige said, motioning toward zone four and letting go of Teresa. "It was the best attempt I've seen yet," she told me as the guards pushed me down the hall, "which just shows that I was right in choosing you for this task."

"What task?" I snapped as the doors to zone four opened.

She didn't answer as the scientists motioned for the guards to put me on the table. They did so quickly and people swarmed around me, unlocking the handcuffs and pulling my arms out to rest on the sides of the table. I fought them, trying to get them off of me, but they only held tighter.  
"What task?!" I screamed at Director Paige as thick straps were wrapped around my body, making it impossible for me to move.

"You're going to become the new variable," Director Paige said to me, staring down at me imploringly. "You will be very important to the cause, Marie."

"The new variable? What the hell does that mean?!" I yelled, struggling against the straps.

"You aren't going to Group B," Director Paige stated, the words ringing through my head. "You will be placed in Group A."

I froze, "Wh-what?! They – but they aren't – how could you –"

"It shall be an interesting experiment," Director Paige said, obviously not worried about the fact I wasn't speaking in full sentences. "That and the little…test we are going to try during the swipe."

"Test?"

"We are going to take all of your memories," no shit, "except for one."

"What?"

"Give you something to fight for. It will surely be difficult for you, surrounded by males. Especially teenage males who have not seen a female in, well, since they can remember. I'm sure you will need some encouragement."

"Which memory?" I asked frantically, my entire life swimming before my eyes. "Which one?!"

"Start the process," Director Paige stated, turning to walk toward the doors. "I look forward to seeing you again, Marie."

"No! Stop! No!"

I was moving. I was moving and my head hurt. My entire body hurt. And I felt sick.  
Slowly, my eyes blinked open to see…nothing. Darkness. Bracing myself, I stood. I was in a type of cage, a cage that was traveling up quickly. There were piles of things around me. A few blankets. A box of some sort of cloth. Other things I couldn't really see in the dark.

Where was I? What was happening?

I struggled to remember. I had been…no. No. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know who I was. Or where I was. Nothing.

The cage jerked to a stop and I heard someone yelling. I hissed and threw my arm over my eyes at the doors above me opened and light streamed into my tiny cell. "Come on out, Greenie!" Someone said loudly.

I felt the box shift as someone jumped down. I slowly lowered my arm, staring up at a pair serious brown eyes. The boy gaped at me in shock, his blond hair falling over his forehead.  
"Gally, go get Alby," he said in a thick British accent to a boy I hadn't noticed who was hanging over the top of the box. The boy moved out of my sight and the one standing in front of me slowly moved to kneel beside me, wincing a bit as he did so. "Um, hi. I'm Newt."

I didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him. What was going on? Where was I? Why was I in this thing?

"Alright then," he muttered, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "We need to get out of here," he told me, slowly reaching for my hand. I grasped it, noticing instantly how tanned his skin was against mine, and he moved to stand, pulling me with him.

"Newt?" A voice said from above, making me flinch slightly and move behind the boy. I wasn't sure why I was trusting him, but I had a feeling he was probably my best bet at the moment.  
"Everything alright?"

"It's a girl," Newt said quietly, as if he didn't want other people to hear the conversation.

I realized why seconds later. Apparently, someone had heard the comment and wasn't as close-lipped. "A girl?!" They yelped.

"What?"

"I wanna see!"

"I call her!"

I flinched back at the last comment, pressing myself against the bars of the cage. Newt turned to me instantly, still holding my hand, and pulled me toward him. "You don't want to do that, love. Come on, I'll help you get up."

I moved closer to him and looked up, noticing a young man with dark skin and an amazed expression staring at me. He shook his head slightly, as if snapping himself out of some sort of daze, and kneeled down to hold out his hand. I slowly moved my hand from Newt's (what type of name is Newt anyway?), and grasped the hand in front of me. Newt instantly placed his hands on my waist and the two managed to help me get up onto solid ground.

Boys. A lot of them. All staring at me. Some had grins on their faces, others smirks. A few of them winked at me when I looked toward them. I moved back, thinking I needed to get away from the eyes, only to bump into Newt who had just made it out of the box. "Woah, don't fall back in," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders and keeping me in place.

"Alright, welcome to the Glade, greenie," another boy said loudly, his eyes flickering to the other boys. "No one here is going to hurt you."

"No, they aren't," the dark skinned boy chimed in, throwing his own glare around. I saw a few of them look away. "I'm Alby," he said holding out his hand.

I took it slowly, "I'm…I don't know."

Alby nodded, as if expecting the answer. "Yeah, it'll come to you."

"Do you remember anything?" Newt chimed in from behind me, his hands still on my shoulders.

I began to shake my head when images began flashing in front of me. A boy. A boy with brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. "My brother…" I muttered, getting raised eyebrows and confused muttering in response. "I have a brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! If anyone likes this story, please let me know! I feel quite attached to this story, but if people don't enjoy it I'll just keep it for myself. :)

"You remember having a brother?" The boy who had stood up for me a moment before asked, his brows furrowed.

"I don't… I don't remember his name, or anything," I said, closing my eyes tightly and holding onto the only image I had. "But I know I have a brother. I know what he looks like."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Alby trade glances with someone behind me. Figuring it was Newt, I turned to look at the boy behind me. He gave me a crooked smile. "Don't worry about it. You could remember more later," he said the last part hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he believed himself.

"I'm Gally," the boy who had questioned me first said.

"Hi," I responded, not sure what to say since I couldn't introduce myself.

"You okay, Greenie?" Alby questioned, his eyes moving over my features.

"Should I not be?"

"Usually I have to lock the new people up until they calm down," he stated, arms crossed over his chest.

I flinched back at the words, once again pressing my back against Newt. "I don't believe that's necessary."

Alby's eyebrows shot up and a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Alright, well, Newt here can get you settled for today and show you around a bit. I'll give you a full tour tomorrow." He turned to the crowd around us, "Don't you shanks have things to be doing?"

The boys dispersed, most of them shooting me looks over their shoulders as they went. "Alright, Greenie, I know you have a lot of questions but Alby'll answer what he can tomorrow. I'll just do a basic show around now," Newt told me, nodding his head toward the side.

I followed him as he began to walk. "What's a Greenie?"

He chuckled, turning his head to look at me with a smirk. "Didn't I just say somethin' about questions?" I shrugged and he laughed again. "Greenie is a new person. None of us knew our names when we came here, so Greenie is a way for us to refer to the newest Glader."

"Glader?"

Newt shook his head, still smirking, and motioned to the area around him. "This entire area is called the Glade. We were all brought here the same way you were. Built this all up. We have jobs and you'll have one, too. First off, we need to find you a place to sleep," Newt said, eyes scanning around the so called Glade. "Not sure about you sleepin' out with the boys."

I wasn't sure about that either. I stayed silent as Newt led me into what they called the Homestead, a place where the boys slept. Most of the hammocks were outside under a sort of make shift tent connected onto the building. Newt led me inside, going to a corner where there were hammocks and blankets. He picked one up and led me over to what looked like a separate area from where the other hammocks were set up. "Me and Alby are down there," he said, motioning toward a small hallway. "Most of the guys in here shouldn't give you problems, but if they do let me know. We'll figure something out." He showed me how to set up the hammock and I set the blanket down on top of it. "The guys in here are the Keepers and Runners. Others are outside."

Keepers and Runners? What the hell is that?

Newt must have seen my confusion, because he smirked at me and shook his head. "Keepers are heads of the different work spaces. Runners, well, you'll find out tomorrow. Alby is head of the Glade, first in command. I'm second."

"Lucky you," I muttered.

"Better than some other jobs," he said, a shadow flickering across his face for a moment before he motioned to the door. "Let's walk around a bit. We have some time before the bonfire."

"Bonfire?"

"We hold one every month when we get a new Greenie," Newt responded, once again leading me out of the homestead. "Med Jacks are there," he motioned toward a small building beside the Homestead, "bathhouse is down a way," he motioned again as we walked, "and the rest Alby will show you tomorrow."

"Good tour," I said sarcastically.

Newt shrugged, "Not a tour. Just showing you were important things are until you get the tour." He looked at me a moment, taking in the dark pants and long sleeved white shirt I was wearing. "Let's see if there is any extra clothes for you. Not sure that we have anything that small."

I folded my arms over my chest protectively and followed him toward a small looking building. It was true that I was probably the shortest one here. I barley reached Newt's chin. My slight frame shouldn't be an issue with as muscular as these guys were, though I would probably be swimming in the shirts. Opening it up, I saw weapons and a pile of clothing and shoes that looked like they had seen better days. I guess that makes sense. Teenage boys grow fast. It was probably some stuff the others had outgrown.

We shifted through the pile, eventually finding another pair of tan pants and a dark colored shirt. The shirt seemed to fit fine, a little tight in the chest area, but fine. It was probably from one of the boys when they were younger. Pants were another story. I might be small and slim, but I was still a girl. It was hard finding something that would go around my hips and didn't trip me as I walked. Finally, Newt just handed me a pair that was obviously too big and a belt. Once I had changed (with him turning to face a wall), he knelt down with a small knife and cut off the extra length. "Better than nothing," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders before turning so I could change back.

By the time we were finished, the bonfire was starting. We made a stop by the Homestead so I could place the extra clothes in my hammock and then made our way to where the other boys were laughing and joking loudly.

"Fry, this is our new Greenie," Newt said, speaking to a young man with a beard. He was standing behind a kind of makeshift serving bar and handing out plates of…something. "Greenie, this is Frypan. Keeper of the cooks."

Frypan nodded, giving me a smile as he handed me a plate. "Thank you," I said, smiling at him slightly. I looked down at the food, trying to see if any of the hair from the teen had escaped and found a new home.

Newt chuckled and led me over to a log set a little away from everyone else. "He hasn't killed anyone yet," he muttered, smiling slightly as he took a bite of his own food.

Well, that's reassuring.

But I was starving, so I didn't exactly protest as I shoved a bit of meat into my mouth. I blinked in surprise as Newt chortled next to me. "Yeah, he isn't bad. There's a reason we have him cook for everyone."

I didn't respond, instead tearing into my food like I hadn't eaten in a week. For all I knew, I hadn't. The flavors passed by my tongue, barely making an impression as I shoved more and more into my mouth. It wasn't until I was completely finished that I remembered Newt. I glanced up slowly, not the least bit surprised to see him staring at me with his mouth hanging open. "Uh, I don't think you'll have any problems," he muttered before beginning to eat his own meal.

I went to bed shortly after that, feeling slightly embarrassed and a little uncomfortable with all of the boys coming up and introducing themselves. I was horrible at remembering names… well, I think I was. Actually, I was pretty sure I was considering the only three I remembered were Newt, Alby, and Gally. I would probably have a better chance of putting names to faces it my head wasn't swimming with so many questions.

So, I made my way back to the Homestead, carefully climbed into the hammock (it really is harder than it looks) and tried to sleep.

It wasn't too long after that that I heard the others coming in. "She asleep?" Someone whispered.

I heard someone move toward me and I concentrated on evening out my breathing and keeping my eyes closed. "Yeah," the accented voice drawled quietly. Ah, Newt then.

"Right, remember what we told you lot," another voice spoke up, not whispering but still making an effort to be quiet. "Leave her alone. If I find out you all even came near her you'll be in the Slammer."

There were murmurs of agreement and I heard various sounds of the boys climbing into their own hammocks. "Night, Greenie. Try to get some sleep," Newt muttered, making my eyes fly open in surprise. He sent me a wink before making his way down the hall.

I did fall asleep eventually, but it felt like I had only been out minutes when I felt someone shaking me slightly. "Time to get up, Greenie," the voice said lowly, making me growl and try to turn away from the hand. I heard a chuckle. "Nope, up. If you want somethin' to eat before Alby's ready, you got to move now."

I blinked my eyes open at the name. Alby. Right. The box. Glade. Newt. Right. Today I was getting the official tour.

Slowly, still blinking sleep from my eyes, I pulled myself up and tried to get out of the hammock. It swung wildly and the next thing I knew I was falling. I hit the ground with a thud, my head connecting with the floor. "Klunk. You okay, Greenie?" Newt questioned, offering me a hand up.

I blinked in surprise, one word ringing throughout my head. A name. "Marie."

"What?"

"Marie. My name is Marie."

Newt smiled brightly, grasping my arms and pulling me to my feet. "Nice to meet you, Marie. Now, come on. Got to get something to eat before Alby comes to find you."

I nodded, smiling brightly. I remembered my name. Marie. The image of my brother passed in front of my eyes once again. Now if only I could remember his.

I continued to follow Newt for a bit before stopping and shifting my eyes over to the bathhouse. "Greenie?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, I need to…" I trailed off, motioning to the other building. Newt followed my gesture and made a noise of recognition. I glanced at him quickly, seeing a slight pinkness to his face.

"Well, come on," he said, leading me toward the bathhouse this time. "I'll chase them out and watch the door for you. We'll need to do something about that," he muttered the last to himself, eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

I didn't respond, knowing my cheeks were still pink and I would probably stutter if I tried. I hadn't thought about all of the boys being in there…or someone walking in while I was. Honestly, it was probably something that was going to happen sooner or later. I didn't really think I could avoid that awkwardness forever…just longer than two days.

Newt walked straight into the bathhouse and boys slowly started to trickle out, some not bothering to look at me, some smirking. A couple gave me looks that actually made me really uncomfortable and I crossed my arms over my chest when I saw one guy's eyes linger a bit too long.

"Clear," Newt said, following what I assume was the last boy out. I gave him an appreciative smile and quickly ducked inside the door.

I finished as quickly as possible, though I did duck under the water really quick to try and rid myself of the smell. I stepped out into the sun, running my fingers through my wet hair to try and sort out the worst of the knots. Newt, who had been leaning against the wall beside the door, snorted when he saw me. "I have a comb in my room. We'll get it after food."

"That would be appreciated," I laughed, yelping when my nail got caught in one of the biggest knots. Newt burst out laughing, actually leaning down and wrapping his arms around his stomach. I tried to feel offended, but I couldn't help chuckling myself as I watched him. "Okay, okay, it wasn't that funny."

Newt shot me a look that told me just how much he disagreed, but he stood and once again began leading me to the cooks. "Might need to cut those," he said, still chuckling as he motioned to my finger nails. "Looks dangerous."

I rolled my eyes but didn't have a chance to respond before we reached Frypan. "Morning, Greenie!" He said brightly, handing me a plate of eggs. "Ready for your first day?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not at all," he responded, making the boys around us laugh. Newt grabbed his own plate and pulled my arm until I followed him over to Alby and a few of the other boys.

"Morning, Greenie," Alby said before motioning to my food, "Once you're done we'll get started."

"Marie," Newt informed him.

"That was quick," a boy with dark eyes and hair said. "I'm Minho."

"Zart."

"Clint."

"Winston."

I nodded to each of them quickly, biting my lip as I tried to remember the names they had just given me. Minho laughed loudly, "You'll remember them soon enough. Not like you're going anywhere."

The comment was meant my silence and Alby glared at the boy beside him. "Shouldn't you be heading out?"

"Yep," Minho agreed, practically jumping off of his seat and taking his plate to a group of boys by a big bin. He walked back toward us and smiled briefly, "Nice to meet you, Greenie."

"It's Marie!" I called after him, already sick of being referred to by that name.

"Not for the next month it isn't!" He responded as he disappeared out the door.

I turned to the rest of the boys, who all seemed to be looking at anything other than me. "What did he mean about-"

"Eat first. Questions after the tour," Alby cut in, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sent him a glare, making Winston hide a smile behind his hand and Newt chuckle out loud. Alby scowled at the blonde, but he just stared at the older boy with an innocent expression.

I shoved the eggs into my mouth, knowing the faster I was done, the faster I got some answers. "Done!" I said loudly, making boys turn to look at me with amused expressions. The boys sitting around me were all staring – well, except Newt. He was smirking as he looked at his friends. "Sight to see, isn't it?" He sniggered.

"Take your plate to the Sloppers," Alby said, motioning to the group of boys Minho had taken his to earlier, "and we'll get started."

I did as he said and soon found myself outside and walking around the Glade. "We have three rules," Alby started, "One, everyone does their part. Two, never hurt another Glader. Three, never go outside the Glade."

"Outside the Glade?" I questioned, glancing around and seeing the high walls that seemed to surround us.

Alby narrowed his eyes, "Questions after the tour."

Well, okay then.

"Newt showed you the Homestead area. These are the gardens," Alby said as we made our way to the North East side of the Glade. There were rows and rows of vegetables. Zart is Keeper of the Track-Hoes. They do the tilling, weeding, planting, and everything else over here," I nodded but hoped I wouldn't be working here. I had a feeling I didn't have a green thumb.

Alby started walking and I had to jog to catch up with him. "We have all the Greenies try out in all positions for the first week. Then the Keepers decide which section you'll work in," Alby explained. I winced. I had a strange feeling Zart wasn't going to like me much.

We came upon a small shack like building next. There was a pen with goats, chickens, rabbits, and a few others animals milling about. "This is the Bloodhouse," I grimaced at the name. I had a feeling what this was. "Winston is the Keeper for the Slicers. I bet you can figure out what they do," Alby said with a small smirk before moving on.

"And this is the Deadheads," Alby said, stopping outside of a wooded area. "Graveyard in here."

I blinked, "Graveyard?"

"Thinks happen," Alby replied quickly, walking away from the small forest. "The Baggers are in charge of dealing with the bodies. They also act as our guards. Archie is Keeper for them. The other jobs are Builders, who obviously build things, Cooks, Med-Jacks, Bricknicks, who repair the buildings, and the Runners."

Alby stopped and motioned toward the wall. I turned my head and gasped when I saw a huge open doorway. "What is-"

"No Glader is allowed to leave the Glade," Alby cited, "except for the Runners. They leave every morning and come back by nightfall every night."

"What do they do?"

Alby studied me a moment before turning so he too was looking at the opening. "Beyond that door is a gigantic maze. The only way out of here is through there. We've been searching for almost two years and so far we haven't found anything. The Runners are trying to find a way out."

"Why can't we all look?"

"Because the maze is dangerous," Alby said, turning around and staring straight into my eyes. "There is a reason they are called Runners. They are the fastest we have. If they don't make it before dark, they don't come back."

I stared at him with wide eyes at this new information. Didn't come back? What would cause them to not come back? It was just a maze, right?

"All Greenies start with the Slicers," Alby said, motioning toward the Bloodhouse. "Might as well start your training now."


End file.
